


无意义的车

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 他当然知道后续会发生的一切，惊慌，害羞，期待，所有的情绪搅在一起让他难以思考，有些自我厌弃地放弃挣扎，将一切思考统统抛到脑后，任由情欲占满大脑。





	无意义的车

**Author's Note:**

> 颤颤巍巍开上了车，今天也爱俏寡妇，OOC注意

情热涌上来时埃尔梅罗二世先生觉得自己的大脑有些反应过缓，放在往日里对这双乱抓乱摸的手他总是要刻薄两句。但现在他那件红色的风衣已经被丢在一边，领带松散开来，一丝不苟的衬衣扣被解开了几个，系在皮带里的衣角被胡乱地扯了出来，原本笔挺的西装裤也已经满是皱痕。更别提那柔顺的长发，发丝被汗水黏在脸上，有些甚至凌乱的挂在嘴边。如果现在给他一面镜子让他看到这幅模样，大概他会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样惊叫出声。然而现在，就算没有镜子，他也知道自己这副模样有多么的不堪。而这一切的罪魁祸首，毫不介意的继续着动作。宽厚温热的手隔着衬衣抚摸着他的胸，瘦削的他连胸上也没有几两肉，但这并不妨碍对方享受，玩弄他硬挺的乳首。乳尖被棉质布料磨得发硬，那双手时而捏时而压使它又硬又痒，而要命的是另一边的胸口却得不到任何抚慰。  
“他绝对是故意的。”这样想着埃尔梅罗二世有些忿忿地想要瞪一眼将自己环抱在身下的男人。男人另一只手正抱着他的腰，温热的掌心不断的抚摸揉捏着腰肢的侧线却没有往下的动作。粗重的呼吸声就在他的耳边惹得他耳根发烫，像是要烧起来一般。鬼知道为什么他的耳朵会那么敏感，而这处弱点又很快被人发现，精于情事的男人总是在开始时轻吻他的耳尖，然后将舌头探进他的耳孔，发出淫靡的水声好让他整个人立刻软下身子，最后轻咬他的耳垂，往往到了此时他已经彻底瘫软在男人的怀里，屡试不爽。  
埃尔梅罗二世的住处是幢旧房子，书房和卧室相连，四处散落着书籍和论文纸，书房的中间有张皮质沙发，偶尔忙里偷闲君主就会躺在上面来两局大战略。但现在沙发有了别的用途。他们一起坐在沙发上，或者说伊斯坎达尔正坐在沙发上，而埃尔梅罗二世则坐在他的腿上。下身的亲密接触能让年轻的教授明确感到对方胯部的凸起。一想到那东西的尺寸一会要进到自己后面，他不禁打了个抖，再次佩服人体结构的奇妙。而这半刻的走神却没有逃过伊斯坎达尔的眼睛。“小子，在情爱中走神可不是件好事。”说罢他将埃尔梅罗二世抱起面向自己后重新放下，双手松开闲适地搭在沙发背上。  
还没有完全反应过来的埃尔梅罗二世有些不稳，不得不双手扶着伊斯坎达尔的肩膀来维持平衡，现在倒好，两人顶起的裆部隔着几层布料贴在了一起。看到这一画面的君主脸更红了，虽然他们之间在已经有过无数次，但容易害羞的个性让伊斯坎达尔十分愿意挑逗自己的爱人。征服王看着眼前的景象勾起了一个笑容，双手捧起埃尔梅罗二世的脸，很快绵长的吻交织出清晰的水泽声，间歇中漏出了几声低微的喘息。不管多少次都无法在接吻中学会换气的君主到最后因缺氧脑袋更加昏昏起来，不顾嘴角还有些延水未擦拭干净，趴坐着喘气的样子着实惹人怜爱。绿色的眼眸也因为刚才的缺氧泛起了一层薄薄的雾气，下一刻就要掉下泪来，而本人却仿佛对这一切毫无自知，还要强装作镇定的样子但在伊斯坎达尔眼里这怎么看都像是在撒娇。  
“小子，汝要对自己的走神做出补偿。”这么说着的伊斯坎达尔一脸玩味地看着眼前黑发的男人，不过在他眼里不论这个男人变成什么样子，永远都是冬木桥上哭的梨花带雨的少年，韦伯.维尔维特。  
埃尔梅罗二世没有多想就伸手去解伊斯坎达尔裤子上的腰带，若是放在平日里大概已经在心里诅咒了千百遍，但此时的他或许是因为缺氧的大脑丧失了部分思考的能力，又或是王的话语让他无法拒绝。他低垂着眼眸专注地解着皮带和裤腰上的系扣，没一会随着裤链被拉开，男人的阴茎就映入了眼帘，君主下意识的皱了皱眉，不知这个场合是不是该指出对方又没有穿内裤。埃尔梅罗二世用手试着握住那根的时候跟着咽了下口水，大概些细微的举动太过可爱惹得伊斯坎达尔笑出声。  
想要恶狠狠地瞪男人一眼，但现在的状况怎么看都不像是有威慑力的样子，埃尔梅罗二世在心里叹了口气。为了方便接下来的动作他从伊斯坎达尔的身上爬了下来，跪坐在男人的两腿之间，脑袋正对着眼前昂扬的阴茎。埃尔梅罗抬头看了伊斯坎达尔一眼，男人好整以暇的看着自己嘴角上扬，连眼睛里都带着笑意。君主张开了自己嘴，薄唇包裹上牙齿，小心翼翼地将阴茎的上端含入了口中。属于雄性的麝香味很快就充满了口腔，前段光滑的皮肤顶着他的上口腔壁，舌头搅动舔舐龟头和柱身，渐渐地舔到了名为冠状沟的地带，沿着龟头和柱身之间的沟壑，舌尖小心地滑过时可以隐约听到伊斯坎达尔的呼吸声忽然变重。内心泛起一丝得意，张开嘴将阴茎往里面多吞入一些，抵到喉咙口时难受的异物感逼得人眼角沁出了泪水，连平日皱着的眉头都松了下来，看起来像是受了莫大的委屈。伊斯坎达尔也不说话，享受着身下人难得的服侍，只是用手将他散乱的发丝别到耳后。像是努力解开难题的学生，埃尔梅罗二世努力得将嘴张开尽可能将过分巨大的阴茎吞入，敏感的喉咙在遇到异物时生理性的收缩，紧紧地绞着前端奇异的舒适感让伊斯坎达尔深吸了一口气。最后爱惜的臣子心思还是打住了继续侵犯喉咙的念头，将人重新抱到腿上，奖励性地亲吻他还留着口水的嘴角。眼前的人咳嗽了好几声，才从刚才的口交中缓过神来，湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己，让人想要继续侵犯下去。  
“做的不错小子，余要好好奖赏汝。”说罢伊斯坎达尔一把扯下了埃尔梅罗二世的裤子，白皙纤细的腿就这样暴露在了空气中，可以隐隐看到青紫色的经络。穿着普通的棉质平角裤，前端已经濡湿一片。隔着一层布料温热的手掌贴上了最敏感的部位，惹得埃尔梅罗又抖了起来。不论做过多少次都像第一次一样，这点让伊斯坎达尔格外喜欢。另一只手顺势摸上了臀部，唯一有些许肉的臀部有着奇异的弹性，手指隔着布料往后穴探去，长期的性事让后面没有起初那么生涩，现在还带着昨晚做完后的湿润。感受到指尖探入肉红色的魅肉就讨好似地不住往里吸，隔着布料也不会有半点迟疑。下面的小嘴颇为诚实，这点也是伊斯坎达尔喜欢的。  
前后都被捉住的埃尔梅罗二世无意识的扭动着腰肢，双手抓住伊斯坎达尔一侧的肩膀，普通的T恤布料都被他捏成了褶皱。他当然知道后续会发生的一切，惊慌，害羞，期待，所有的情绪搅在一起让他难以思考，有些自我厌弃地放弃挣扎，将一切思考统统抛到脑后，任由情欲占满大脑。  
“呜…”摸着前端的手向下滑过囊袋，来到会阴处，那里的软肉正被手指和指甲逗弄，舒服得让君主漏出了些许呻吟声。一直以来不论是韦伯.维尔维特还是君主.埃尔梅罗.二世都不喜欢在性事里发出让人羞耻的呻吟，但伊斯坎达尔持反对意见，他享受身下人的呻吟声，并热衷于此。  
最开始韦伯.维尔维特怎么也不肯叫出声，手紧紧地攥着被单，嘴抿成一条线，一丝声音也不愿意漏出来，为此也吃了不少苦头。不通情事的少年人，被男人压在身下，从后面进入，光是想到这些韦伯.维尔维特就想给自己一击，更别说还要像女人一样叫出声。所幸伊斯坎达尔是谙于此道的，他会吻开那张严丝合缝的嘴，用舌撬开韦伯的牙关，然后用舌尖描摹他每一颗牙齿，滑过他的口腔，吮吸那根小巧的舌，在换气的时候听到漏出的几声喘息。  
再往后，害羞或多或少使少年不愿开口，但有时伊斯坎达尔会将几根手指伸入他的嘴里，用指尖夹他的舌头，或是模拟性交般地抽插他的嘴。这些举动让韦伯根本无法管好自己的声音，伊斯坎达尔会趁其不备突然加快后穴的抽插速度，惹得人惊叫出声，想要逃离后腰却被大手紧紧扣住。后穴不停想要将异物挤出来，却吸得更深，不小心蹭到自己的敏感区，反而软了腰被人吃的更死。  
做得久了也知道叫出声确实更舒服些，但碍于薄如纸的面子，在难让人不知羞耻地叫出声。渐渐地便成了现在这幅样子，抽抽噎噎带着哭腔，肏得狠了还会口不择言地喊着“Rider.”一副被人欺负惨了的样子，让伊斯坎达尔总是觉得自己是不是做的过了。但下面的小穴却完全没有要停下的意思，一张一合的吸着，像是多少都能吞进去似的。内壁紧紧地贴上阴茎，不断往里吸，肉粒研磨着硬挺的柱身，腰还会跟着扭动起来自己去找喜欢的位置。腰还是和以前一样窄，一只手就能扣住，腰窝也还是那样，在灯光下投下两个浅浅的阴影，让人怜爱。  
伊斯坎达尔用两只手扶住埃尔梅罗二世的腰，拇指正好抚上腰窝，将阴茎从他的身体里退出大半，然后用力将整个重新挤进去，囊袋也打在白皙的臀上。每每这样身下的人都会惊叫出声，却被抓住的腰肢怎么也逃不走，阴茎挺进的过程中会滑过他的敏感带，激得他整个后穴都绞紧了些，过程中前端跟着吐出乳白色的液体。反复数十次就累得再也叫不出声来，瘫软在那儿，身上蘸着汗水和体液，头发披散开遮住了脸。衬衣的扣子早在不知何时被全数解开，白皙的胸膛就这样漏在外面，随着呼吸一起一伏，乳尖躲在衬衣里若隐若现。  
伊斯坎达尔俯下身将爱人的头发理顺，几根微微汗湿的发丝贴在脸上，运动后有些绯红的脸颊让人看起来生动了些。笑着想要说些什么却挨了一记埃尔梅罗二世的眼刀，躺在身下的人仿佛缓过气来想要坐起身，却感到自己身后的阴茎并没有撤出，或者说依旧硬着。三十多岁的君主暗自叹息力不如人，“笨蛋，你这样我很不舒服啊。”哑着嗓子埃尔梅罗二世想要让那根阴茎从体内撤出，却得到了相反的答案。  
“这样吗…”  
“喂…”  
还没等埃尔梅罗二世反应过来，他已经被抱起又放下正坐在伊斯坎达尔的身上，后面的阴茎因为上位的关系进的更深了些，想要骂些什么但现在这幅姿势大概一点威慑力都没有，想到这里君主忍不住又丢出一击眼刀。但伊斯坎达尔全然不顾这些，大笑着享受着温热的肠壁紧紧包裹自己性器的舒适感。大手环住了埃尔梅罗二世的腰，另一只手则托起他的后脑勺，炽热的吻很快便落了下来。君主没有回避，双手攀上宽阔的肩膀，身体紧密地贴合在一起，随着身体小幅度的扭动后穴一张一松地吸着。缠绵的吻发出响亮的水泽声，这回伊斯坎达尔耐心地指导埃尔梅罗二世在缠绵中换气，虽然原先也教过几次，不过君主在这块一直不得要领。  
环着腰的手向下托起了臀部，捏了捏臀瓣留在白皙的肉上留下几道红印，然后猛地开始发力。突如其来的撞击让埃尔梅罗二世像是溺水者抱着浮木一般抓紧伊斯坎达尔的左臂，指甲像是要嵌进结实的肌肉里。这个角度埃尔梅罗二世低下头就能看到他们之间交合处的样子，看到男人粗壮的阴茎如何进入自己的后穴，出来时还带出一些肠液，因为快速的抽插还泛起了些许泡沫。光是看到这羞人的场景还不够，耳边还有伊斯坎达尔的呼吸声，自己羞耻的呻吟声，阴茎进入后穴带出的水声，循着巧妙的节奏一起刺激着他的大脑。随着抽插速度的加快，敏感点被不断攻击，大脑里仅存的理智仿佛也被撞飞了出去，埃尔梅罗二世只剩下紧紧抱着男人的上臂，任其摆布。  
伊斯坎达尔向来是掌握着主导权的那方，身强体壮性欲旺盛。可他的小少爷却不一样，多走几步山路都会累得大叫的埃尔梅罗二世到了床上也是一副很容易累到的样子。身体又敏感，总是很容易射出来，要是被强行掐住要害处还会像猫一样乱抓人。  
掂量着现在大概是快到极限了，伊斯坎达尔吻了吻埃尔梅罗二世的眼角舔去那些泪水，进一步加快了抽插的速度。突然的加速惊得埃尔梅罗二世一颤，连跟着里面的肠肉紧密吸着阴茎，绞得伊斯坎达尔直接射了出来。微凉的精液射在内壁上激得埃尔梅罗抖了抖，他感觉到阴茎从自己体内撤出的感觉，完全离开穴口的时候还发出“啵”的一声，带出了些许精液和肠液流到了自己的大腿根上。臀部被掐出的红痕还没有完全消下去，伊斯坎达尔看着眼前已经累得闭上眼不说话的君主心里泛起了一丝暖意。  
伊斯坎达尔将眼前的人儿翻过来面向自己，对方闭着眼眉头又下意识的皱了起来。温柔的手指覆了上去，轻轻将眉头抚平。“我累了，你帮我洗澡。”细不可闻的声音从埃尔梅罗二世的嘴里飘了出来，伊斯坎达尔笑了，抱起他走向了浴室。


End file.
